Alter Ending Second Chance
by Kittehkat432
Summary: "It's like that movie, Coyote Ugly" Matt said to Tyler, Tyler looked at the video. "Hey, isn't that Elena?" He pointed. They looked out the window, at the girl laughing like she hadn't been in a video "Please let that be Katherine"
1. Full Moon

**This is what triggers the move. **

Full Moon

Bonnie:

Bonnie's hands wrapped into Jeremy's hair as they kissed passionately on her front porch, she was still unsure where this was going. As far as she knew, he could still be talking to ghost of girlfriends past. But tonight it was different, she wanted his company.

Elena had been so absent lately, last night when she walked into her house. She was shaken, nearly crazy. She just ran up to her room not even bothering to look at her friends.

Bonnie tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, but Elena had planted herself there. What was going on with her? One day she's perfectly fine in that Elena way and the next she's freaking out or ignoring people. "I'm sorry" she pushed on Jeremy's chest. "I- I can't- I'm worried about Elena"

"Elena will be fine" Jeremy tried to kiss her again, but when she pushed on him again he looked off to the side in frustration. "I don't know what her deal is" Bonnie tried to put herself in his shoes, tried not to get mad at him for acting the way he was. It was Elena though, and he loved Elena more than anyone else did. So, why was he being so nonchalant about it?

"I'm worried" Bonnie repeated "She's been locked up for days, she's been- absent" From school, from her friends. She hasn't even responded on facebook much less a text.

"I know, I know- I just can't do anything for her. You knock on her door, right? And she doesn't say a word. Nothing. You just hear her walk around upstairs at night, or see her when she comes down for food." Bonnie opened her door, letting Jeremy inside. She threw her keys into the dish. "What am I supposed to do? There's not handbook for this kind of thing. What do you do when your sister feels depressed because she thinks she missed something?"

"Maybe there's a spell" Bonnie felt guilty for even thinking it, to erase the emotional block from Elena's mind would be against her completely. But it would help her. She grabbed one of the worn down books off a shelf, knocking a stack of photographs on the floor. "Ugh" She sighed, getting down on one knee. Jeremy walked over to help her pick them up, Bonnie froze.

"What?" Jeremy asked, looking at Bonnie.

"That symbol, I saw that in one of the books" She grabbed a redish one from the shelf "This book was really old so it was hard to translate but there were footnotes sort of from previous witches. That sign, what is that sign?" She looked at the sign that sort of resembled two of something. They were exactly alike, but very close together. "It means curse, of the whatever that is, and it has to do with something I-B-R-I-D-A" Bonnie paused "I don't know what that means"

"Google translate it" Jeremy shrugged, "That's what I do on my Spanish homework"

"This isn't Spanish homework, this is on ancient language!" Bonnie found herself going on Google Translate any way. She typed it in, and then looked puzzled at the computer "H-Y-B-R-I-D-A"

"Funny, he looks like Hybrid" Bonnie's eyes widened "It is hybrid, I thought we were done with this"

"What does that symbol mean?" Bonnie slammed her foot against the floor "Two of something, two of something"

"Like a _doppelgänger_" Jeremy said, "It makes since- It has something to do with a hybrid and two of something...there are two or three that look like Elena"

"But this is the sign for hybrid right on top of it" She paused "And this is a curse, but it's not the same as the other one. This shows something changing the doppelganger..."

"Into a hybrid" Jeremy jumped up "That's what that means, it means that there's a curse that's going to change Elena into a hybrid!"

"Impossible"

"Is it? He uses her blood, and the spirits get ticked off and make her, his only blood source into something that he can no longer use. And why not make her into something he longs, a hybrid. And look" He held up another picture "This shows the hybrids going back to what they used to be after the curse is made. Tyler would be a werewolf again..."

"But when?" Bonnie looked at the pictures again "Why is there a mentioning of love on the hybrid part...I think that means Klaus"

"Love for the doppelganger?" Jeremy looked to the side of Bonnie "Someone's here"

"Who?" Bonnie turned around, knowing she could not see whoever it was.

"An informer from Esther" He walked forward "Do you know when this is supposed to happen, and why?" Jeremy waited a few seconds before his mouth fell open.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked, touching his arm.

"The next full moon" Jeremy fell back, stunned. "My sister's not going to be human"

"We have to tell her" Bonnie stood up "Now, Jeremy"

But when they walked outside they were met by someone else, someone they viewed as a threat. Kol Mikaelson. "I do not think you will be telling Elena anything. Forget." He demanded "Forget"

Bonnie blinked, they were on the front porch. Bonnie blushed at him "Thank you for taking me home" All she could remember was the kiss. The kiss. She felt her lips.

* * *

Kol:

Kol knocked on her window, feeling like Romeo rather than the bad guy, but was he really the bad guy in the situation? No he was more like a messanger. It would be better for him to tell her, she would listen to him more. He had watched Elena fall for Klaus, and then watched him take it away. Then he got the endless phone calls from his siblings telling him to leave Klaus alone, or in Rebekah's case find a way to fix it. Since Rebekah was not the one to be put the dagger in his heart. He chose his sister.

"Elena, wake up" He called hitting the window with a branch, swinging it open. "Wake up" His voice called softly. She shot up out of bed. "Can you let me in, darling- I am sort of in an uncomfortable position"

"Kol?" She asked, groggily "Oh my god, Kol are you here for me? Did Rebekah send you?" Ah, so Rebekah had made contact. Klaus would stick a stake through her heart. "Come in"

"We need to talk, love" He said as he got into the room "I think it's time to relocate"


	2. Wide Awake

Wide Awake

Elena stood out on the football field, waving her pom-poms. She looked happy, and maybe she was happy. Or a better word- content with her new life. Of course, she did not start completely over. Her name was still Elena Gilbert, she was still from Mystic Falls and she still talked to her friends and family-sort of. A few postcards from her vacations, so they never knew her exact location, and a few facebook messages. She avoided visiting, and she avoided talking about the past.

"_Yeehaw, _come on longhorns!" Elena and Stevie-Rae yelled at the top of their lungs, "Kick some Gator Tail!" They posed for a picture for the school website. They were always in pictures, but Elena had blocked most of the pictures from Mystic Falls people.

It was moments like this where she could pretend that she was human. Where all of her friends could pretend they were human, of course Stevie having the best flexibilty on the cheer team was not human. In their quite large house lived Stevie-Rae, Parker, Elena, James, Hannah, Wren, and Hayley. Wren and Stevie-Rae were brother and sister, Parker was the campus player and James and Hannah were together. Hayley got around, at least that's how Elena put it when she had to explain her living situations.

The game ended with yet another win, which would be celebrated by drinks at the bar. "Wren, carry me" Elena put her lip out, "Please"

"To the bar?" Wren laughed at her "No way"

"To the house, silly" Elena was not in the mood tonight, she had to study for some stupid paper. And plus, it was the third of the month. "It's the third"

"Oh, yeah!" Stevie-Rae laughed "Your _favorite_ night"

"Yeah, okay it's not like that and you know it"

"Do I?" Stevie-Rae winked, "Go Wren"

Wren sighed, picking Elena up and started carrying her home. "Why the third?" He asked "It's a weird date, don't you think?"

"Only as weird as you make it, I like the third" Elena subsided all her thoughts, on the third she got this haze over her thoughts. It was pure excitement.

"I get the meaning of three, but-"

"I started school on the third last year" Elena laughed "It was the start of a new life, a better one." Wren silenced after that, when they were standing in the drive way- Elena thanked him.

"We haven't even met this guy before..." He started, "but I know what you're going to say."

"It's private" Elena whispered, "It's better people don't know"

"Is it?" Wren was being difficult, but eventually he left. Elena knew that Wren felt for her, and she was careful about it. She never led him on, or she tried not to. She made it a strictly brother-sister relationship. But he did not seem to understand fully. She did not want to hurt him.

When she walked into the house, he was standing there going through the CD's lined up in the rack. His eyes met her's in one of those ways that made her heart flutter with sentimental emotions. Elena dropped her pom-pom's on the floor running into his arms. "I missed you last month" she whispered, again- this was not a normal relationship. Elena wasn't even sure she knew how to have a normal relationship.

"Me as well" Kol said, kissing the top of her head. "Do you have any food in this joint? Did I get that right?"

"If you want to get beat up in the Bronx..." Elena snorted, "I'd get a refund"

"I might consider it" He shrugged, "How have you been?"

"Same old me" _Liar. _"You know how it is"

"I saw that video of you, impressive- I never used to take you as much of a party girl" Kol laughed, and Elena sensed something was wrong. He was making small talk, and he was using words that he never would. Usually it was more romantic than conversations. Not that everytime they met up like this they ended up sleeping together, because that was rarely the case. But usually it was a kiss on the lips, an I missed you more than you missed me and stories of what he had been up to, vs what she had been up to.

"What's wrong, Kol?" She asked the question, moving closer to him "You are hiding something important"

"I need a favor that destroys the idea of relocation" Kol smiled to himself "Would you like to be my date for a wedding, surely the wedding won't go through but hell, might as well attend"

"Depends on who's wedding it is" Obviously, it was someone's in Mystic Falls.

"Klaus's" Kol looked up at her, face sober as ever.


	3. Falling From Cloud 9

Written while listening to Wide Awake By Katy Perry

Falling From Cloud 9

She looked at herself in the mirror splashing cold water on her face, Elena felt a bit of nausea go through her. Klaus. How had she avoided thoughts of him for this long? By making out with his brother that's how. Now what, I'm Katherine. She kept thinking about how she had disgraced herself. But wait, He's getting married, what? She had always imagined him looking for her, wanting her, missing her... Instead, he's been busy- very busy.

Elena felt like a hypocritical bitch, but her thoughts were mixed. Did he ever love her? Did he still miss her? Was it a lie? Is that why he never came looking for her? She wanted to hit something, wanted to scream. "Son of a bitch!" She hit her wall, tears in her eyes. Why was she getting so emotional over this? She had moved on- to Kol. Kol, the guy that saved her from herself. But the thought that he moved on, it was killing her.

She put her hands in her hair, why hadn't anyone told her Klaus was dating? Wait, how could they? She cut them out! This was all her fault.

"Are you okay in there?" Kol's voice rang from outside the door "Because I have been missing you for too long, love" She heard his hands trailing up and down the door slowly. She wished she could be in his shoes, not worried about anything. Nothing wrong with his love life, except that they could not be together all the time. He wanted her, and her only- at least as far as she knew.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" She put more water on her face, going home after all this time... It seemed strange. It had been fun here, they had done a lot. Stevie and her had danced on tables, she and Parker pranked the Frat houses, and Hayley and her (when Kol and Elena were going through their rough patch) had gotten the chance to flirt with the beautiful men. But she needed to be home right now.

But then there was the other part of her that did not want to go because she knew that if she did, she would end up begging for him. Wanting him again. Crying herself to sleep again. She was like him, she was a hybrid too. And it got so lonely being that way. Not being able to control herself most of the time when it came to her extreme anger, and always wanting blood.

Elena opened the bathroom door, and was met by a shirtless Kol. Oh, Kol... She regretted her thoughts, they were guilty- She was guilty. But as she pulled him in for a kiss, she smiled on his lips. And he smiled back, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. "My roomates will be home soon" Elena reminded him.

"I heard Wren, they want to meet me" He said, kissing her again. It was beautiful- he was beautiful.

"I'm pretty sure they don't want to meet you like this" She touched his chest, "Plus, you're going to have to stay in town awhile Kol"

"And why is that?"

"How else am I going to show you off at that party next week? Or Monday Maddness at the bar? Or-" Elena was cut off by another kiss.

"I get the point" He picked her up, despite the fact it was nearing the end of class. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he suddenly had her back against a wall. His kisses were sweet, and needy and from the outside looking in the two of them looked as if they loved each other. But Elena realized that there was a difference in being in love, and loving someone. She did not know if she was in love with him.

Elena was on her dressers, the speed and strength of Kol amazed her. Scared her even, but she knew that she was stronger, she knew for a fact that she could hurt him. She could ease him down, make him feel comfortable. Then bite him, or cast a spell. Elena was a mixture of something that had never walked the Earth before. She thought of it as a peace offering between the spirits, but a curse for her sins. Kol would be easy to kill, he would be easy to wound. But she let him control her moves because these moments meant she could relax as well, and she could be comfortable close to his skin. She grabbed his face in between her hands, holding onto his smooth skin. She could barely breathe when he released her, biting her neck maybe out of reflex.

It stung sometimes to think about what Kol was doing on the other nights of the month. Was he getting held by some human girl, consuming her blood and taking her for pleasure. Or was he doing what Elena did? Use boys to get what she needed to survive.

"Kol" She said, weak for words. "You need to go"

"But Elena, we were just getting to the best part" Kol backed away from her, "Did I upset you, love?"

"It's not you" Elena said, "Not at all, it's Klaus"

"My brother?" Kol sprawled across her mattress, "Tell me about it"

She gave in, letting him play with her hair as she got comfortable in his arms. "It's foolish, really...I am with you it should not matter but I can't help but think that he was supposed to find me"

"I know I should feel jealous, and trust me I am but I understand... You had something with my brother that I might never get with you. But I like what we have, we have... a different kind of love"

"I agree, it is different. It's a lot of phone calls, and some dropped calls. It's a lot of emails, and facebook chats. And it's a lot of catching up... But somehow I'm content."

"I'm not leaving you again" Kol whispered, "I do not have to go back to him"

"He let you go, for good"

"I guess that's one way of putting it" Kol laughed "He made me a deal, you see Ivan likes to make deals."

"What kind of deal?" Elena sighed, because she knew Ivan. She knew the last deal that Ivan made with her changed a lot. It changed for the better, yes...but it left her lonely.

Kol kissed her neck, trailing it with one of his fingers. His voice sent chills up her back, almost making her shake "He wants to find Calleen" His lips left heat impressions, in this slow moment she felt frozen.

"His daughter?" She asked, her voice shaking with contentment. "She must be 80 years old"

"They are coming for him, and he knows it. Might as well spend your last moments with the person your heart belongs to" The way he said it made her heart beat race.

Elena moved quickly, changing the mood of the night to something more hybridish. She was ready to show her strength. He held her waist tightly, "And he let you go just like that"

"Just like that" Kol smiled, "I found her... six feet under" Kol frowned at her, "He was devastated...Until I presented the other part of my search. A four-year old grand-daughter that has her eyes."

"You did a good thing"

"And you are doing a very bad thing Elena, you're teasing" Elena smirked at him, "Or is stalling a better word"

"Stalling? Me? Why would I stall this?" She kissed his lips, a long kiss.

"You are so teasing" He kissed her back, harder- entangling his hands in hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were full on making out. "Lena" Kol whispered, kissing her again "We do not have to go"

"I think we do" Elena would make sure Klaus knew she was happy without him.


	4. Your Lie

Your Lie

Stevie-Rae had welcomed Kol with warm, and open arms. As if she had known the whole time who he was, and maybe she did. That was the joy of Stevie, she saw things when she really wanted to. She called it a gift to be able to sift through someone's mind, Elena found it annoying. At the moment, Kol was getting to know the guys in one of those guy- ways. Elena had an idea of what the night held for Kol, he would be tested by three things. Consumtion, Hangover, more consumtion- okay, four things. And how much they could get him to say about his relationship.

Stevie-Rae held a stack of clothes in her arms "Mystic Falls" She sighed "I hear there are like, a thousand cuties there" Stevie's locks bounced as she laughed, "Love it!" She turned on the radio, starting to sing at the top of her lungs. Elena looked at her and smiled, a bittersweet smile of course. Stevie-Rae was so much like Rebekah.

"What do you think they are doing?" Hayley said in her deep European accent, laying on Elena's bed looking at the ceiling. "Talking about your sex life, which is dull by the way- we haven't even seen him naked in the hallway yet." Stevie was rolling on the floor laughing at Hayley. "When Stevie has someone over, of course behind Wren's back, we always see his backside."

"And when Hayley has someone over we see everything" Elena giggled "Even the parts we don't want to, remember weasel"

"Why do you call Mark Jabber that?" Hayley laughed "He has beautiful hair, and a big-"

"No!" Elena covered her mouth "I hear footsteps coming from downstairs girls" Elena listened "Nevermind it's Hannah"

"No he does not, by the way" Stevie said, "Not at all"

"How would you know?" Hayley countered, "Is your good girl act up, already?"

"We dance on tables in ratty bars, and most of the time there's some loser with a video camera. We are not good girls, not at all" Elena pointed out, "But some of us get around more than others- no fingers...Hayley"

"True story" Hayley lifted herself of the bed, and to Elena's closet "What are you going to wear tonight?"

"Tonight?" Elena asked, "What's tonight?"

"Ever heard of the big bang theory?" Hayley smirked to herself, "He's staying the night Elena- Show the boy a warm welcoming!"

"Oh my god, you did not just say that" Stevie said with wide eyes "I think I'm scarred for life"

"It's true!" Hayley argued her point, "You have to romance him" She pulled out one of Elena's more revealing outfits "Show him who you are when he's not here"

"I'm always faithful, Hayley" Elena smiled "I mean yeah, most of the time we have a hell of a time without the guys and sometimes with them but I don't hook up"

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying you have to show the wild side. You know, the side when you're like _Yeehaw! Bring us another shot cowboy _rather than _Oh, Kol my love I belong to you let's run off into the meadow and not have a proper shagging until we're married._"

"I don't talk like that" Elena couldn't help but laugh though, "And we have slept together" Hayley giggled "What?"

"Slept together? That boy deserves some crazy-"

"Watch out Elena, she might try to get him alone. Hayley, hasn't that department been sort of slow for you?" Stevie- Rae stopped Hayley from anymore conversation concerning Elena's sex life. "Now come on, where are we moving at?"

Elena sat in front of her hot pink laptop and started typing. She brought up an older looking house "It's mine" She laughed "I fully bought it two hours ago, and now it's getting some speedy work on it. One week and four days and we are going to be staying in a beautiful house, modern and special"

"Lovely" Hayley said, "I think they are home"

"Hide all evidence of anything we talked about" Elena ordered, "Okay, let's go" They ran down the stairs in sync. The boys were holding onto each other laughing hysterically.

"And then- and then the waitress was like 'My numbers on the back' right in front of my sister" Wren laughed "Stevie almost snapped her neck!"

"It's not that funny when your not wasted" Hayley sung, "but Parker looks charming"

"How many times have you guys hooked up?" Hannah asked, rolling her eyes at the girls "Good thing I have a boyfriend"

"No fun" The girls sung together "No fun"

"Have you girls been drinking?" Hannah laughed "Because I swear we are missing a bottle of vodka and captain"

"Missing, no." Stevie confirmed "In need of, yes"

"I'll put it on the list..." Hannah went into the kitchen, holding her man's hand. They would be gone for the rest of the night without a sound.

Kol walked over to Elena, "Darling"

"So dreamy" Hayley was about to faint, "_Ohhh_, Parker"

"Let's go on a walk" Elena said, taking his arm. He did not seem as intoxicated as the rest of the group. Smart boy. They were half way down the sidewalk "It's beautiful"

"This isn't a game, Elena" Kol said suddenly, "Whatever your doing isn't going to work anymore"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, shocked by his words. "I'm not doing a damn thing"

"You're using me to get under his skin, I know you are"

"Your drunk, you don't know what your talking about" Elena said, trying to touch his arm.

"Maybe I know exactly what I'm talking about" He yelled, "I didn't realize it until I was at the bar with Wren. Do you know, He knows more about you than I do"

"So?" Elena said, throwing her arms out "He doesn't have my heart, Kol"

"Neither do I" Kol was fighting with her on a sidewalk, this sounded like a break up. One of those horrible break ups. "But why does he know more about you? He knows your favorite song, what your scared of, what you want to be, your dance moves, and hell he even knows your favorite drink"

"Because I don't see him once a month! You left me here, pretty much telling me to adapt. I'm sorry that I have close friends. It's not my fault that you made a deal with Ivan!" She was screaming now, "I promise my loyalty if you keep her away from my brother" She mocked him, "Did you ever ask me what I wanted?"

"Are we still talking about Klaus?" Kol yelled back "Because I thought we were over him"

"I am! I am over it! You left me in Texas, I molded myself into who I want to be, and guess what? I made myself happy. I see you once a month, and your finally free and you want to ruin it all" Elena yelled "I don't want to be with someone that doesn't want me!"

"I'm not Damon, Elena." The words were like a stake in the heart, or the back. She couldn't breathe because of his words, he just looked at her.

"Take it back" She whispered, "Now"

"I can't take back the truth Elena, and we both know that this is all a plot to get Klaus back. I don't care what you do, I'm done with the game"

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, get away from me. And don't come back, I'm done with the stupid games when it comes to you. Are you scared to lay down next to me every night? Is there someone else waiting for you?" Elena had tears in her eyes "It doesn't even matter anymore, I'm done. You can run all you want, but tell me something Kol. If I wanted Klaus back so bad, do you think I'd lay down with you at night. Or Elijah?" She was gone with the end of her words, not wanting to hear his one more time.

He was fake. He hurt her. But she understood that sometimes, just like Klaus months ago, there was a different reason. This time, she would not search for a reason. She would just go home.

Home.

And not in Texas.

* * *

**Review, Review. I promise this is not the end for the two...**


	5. One Day

One Day

The red line ran across the television screen in the smokey bar a little outside of Elena's campus, Kol ducked his head as he walked out of the building. She killed someone last night to the point where they could not even identify the kid. The line read: White Male between the ages of 19-25 with a tattoo of a dragon. The line should have read: Pissed Vampire kills Human because her heart is broken by some dick, in Kol's opinion. He knew that he was wrong to verbally attack her last night, that he had no evidence to back up his accusations and that he did not mean a single thing.

He had lied to Elena in that intimate moment, he was not free. Not one bit, he was more in a hole than ever. He had a week to be free before he was sentence to part two of his deal. Of course, he had to make a new deal before he saw Elena. _"I will return to you, and marry your...whatever _that_ is...if your witches can contact my mother. She needs to protect Elena. You know what next month is"_

"Sir, do you have a dollar?" An older man with dirt smudged all over his face walked in front of Kol. But all Kol's pocket cash had gone towards something else.

A ring.

And not for that ugly thing that would soon have his last name.

If she had stummbled into her bedroom by now she would have found the black felt box on her bed with a deep red ribbon around it. Elena was not stupid, but her thoughts were off. He would never cheat on a beauty like her, if anything he complimented him perfectly. And the god awful girl that he was going to have to marry at least made him look better.

"No" Kol walked away from the man without another thought of him. He regretted the ring in a way, she would be confused. An apology ring from one of the most expensive places in the world, and he would probably never see her again. She would never go to Klaus's wedding alone, even he wanted to take her there to flaunt her off.

Her body changed, and her style made her irresitable. She used to have one of those more-than-average-but-not-as -good- as- some-vampires body. Now, she had a hybrid body, strong and beautiful. Her tan olive skin made him jump out of his own skin. Just the thought made him want to beg for mercy at her feet. Elena's hair was thick with hair-spray but it smelt of peppermint and rosemary, and it was in beautiful curls all the time. Unless it was super hot outside, he had seen the pictures of her with sweat across her forehead and her hair in a messy pony-tail. It made him miss her even more than usual when he was away.

In his expensive wallet he carried her picture, the one he took of her laying in his favorite shirt. He used to show it off to the humans at pubs he went to. "This is my girl" He would laugh "Is she not something?" And then he would dare them to say anything crude about her.

And it was all gone.

"Hey, handsome looking for a good time?" A flirty girl asked leaning against a building "I can make that frown turn upside down"

"I doubt it" Kol hissed, and kept walking. He should go meet his fate instead of hanging around. It was only tempting him to kiss her one last time and fall asleep with her in his arms. He remembered that night when he almost met her room-mates three months ago. The walls were painted light blue then, and her curtains were almost the same color. She had not personalized the room in the new house yet. And she had not gotten that dark purple devut either. It was just thin white sheets and one white furry blanket. The blanket was on the floor from their rushed love making. She was tangled in a his sweet surrender of power, and for once he was comfortable and relaxed. His bare back had nail marks on it, and he loved it. He was lost in her eyes, as she looked into his. _"Do you love me?"_ She had asked when he bit into her, and he told her what she meant to him. He loved her. And he wanted her to know that right now.

_"Of course I love you Lena, your the first girl that I would put before myself. If I could I would lay next to you like this every night" _

His phone started to ring in one of those default ringers "Hello" His voice cracked a little, he wiped his face and tried to compose himself into what people wanted from him.

"Brother!" Klaus said happiness "Long time no see, I was wondering on your way to my wedding to this glorious woman you might bring that very old wine from Italy..."

"I'm not in Europe, Klaus" Kol sighed, putting his hand in his pocket "Not even close" He kicked a can full of 'Dip' across an alley.

"Then where are you?" Kol winced, _on the edge of making a big mistake vs a bigger mistake. _

"I am not really sure at the moment" _A block away from Elena's house exactly. _"Why?"

"I thought you would be in town by now, I was looking forward to it at least." Kol rolled his eyes "Elijah's here" Elena's words hit him one more time. Had she even been with Elijah like that? Kol would choke him.

"I will be there, when I get there" Kol hung up on him, and dialed another number. The dreaded number that made his hands hurt. "Loren"

"Oh, honey I just picked out the dress"

"Would you like to attend my brother's funeral- I mean wedding this coming weekend?"

"Darling, yes!" He wanted to drain her of anything she had left. Killing her would probably make matters worse. This was about Elena. Esther needed to be contacted, and she needed to be saved.

The upcoming month would be one of those months where she would be targetted. All the races could be wiped out if she died. And all those hunters would be searching for the girl for 30 days. If Kol had his way they would be on the Mediterrian Coast drinking fine wine and blood for 30 days while spending beautiful nights together. He could protect her from humans, but not everyone else. Not the changes in her. He read about the thirst that would consume her, and the non-stop pain. He could hold her body all night, and pet her hair as she sobbed or screamed. Except that would take away the romantic feelings.

When he first heard Ivan talk about the witches over coffee, he was too proud to let her go. _"Let's make a deal son, your girl protected for the month CRUCIATUS et MORSUS" His eyes gleamed "And you marry Loren" _

_"Hell no" He said "I have one more month here, and I can be with her for the rest of our lives"_

_"Not if she's dead, boy" Ivan laughed, "Remember that deal we made, I keep her safe from any influence from the natural witches and you work for me, doing my dirty work."_

_"Of course I do, and every third of the month I get off to be with her"_

_"Yes, but this deal involves you giving her up completely. How does it go, if you really love someone you will let her go"_

_"I can't let her go" He told him, "I've waited to long to be with her"_

_"I'll give you two weeks to prepare yourself and say your goodbyes. Then I expect a ring around my daughters finger" Ivan laughed. "If she does not want you in a year or two then so be it, but then the deals off"_

_"Why is it so important for your daughter to marry me?"_

_"Because to live, she has to marry according to her mother" Her mother was some crazy lady that wanted her daughter dead. She was married to a very powerful man at the time of her birth. "Marry a powerful bloodline"_

_"I have two brothers" _

_"We both know that they have nothing to offer" Ivan said "You do, you have that beautiful girl"_

_"Watch it"_

_"My men would show her great pleasure if you rather have it another way, do not worry about her being lonely"_

_Ivan was slammed against the iron walls, "I said watch it. I will kill you, and not think twice."_

_"But you do not have my connections" Ivan laughed, showing his ugly teeth "She will be dead"_

Kol started running faster, and faster through the woods. He was angry at himself, and at his stupid deals. His phone rang again, "What?" He yelled into it.

"It's Loren" She said, hurt.

"Just meet me at-" He gave her an address in Mystic Falls. He hung up on her, trying to block out the images of Elena. Him on top of her under sheets, it was like a scene from a romantic comedy. And the time they decided to meet off campus in a fun park. It was like a teenage wonderland. _"I love you"_ He held her as she swung the bat. And the time that they went out for dinner at one of Elena's favorite places. Elena saw a married couple with a good sum of kids. _"One day, you'll be my wife Lena" _and she laughed at him.

_"One day" _She whispered that night into his neck.

And now he held onto a large oak tree, sinking to his knees crying like he did when his brother died. He could not stop himself from breaking down for her. He just shook with uncontrolled emotions. "One day, Lena"

* * *

**!REVIEW!**


	6. Deal Breaker

Deal Breaker

_Elena woke up naked, sensing she was not alone almost immediately. The walls were a dull shade of blue, but calming almost like the gray ocean waves on a cloudy day. Her curtains trailed the floor, wisking up in the air as the chilling wind circled inside the room. It was storming outside, and the rain was getting inside. Elena stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible. The white sheets were tangled with his legs, and his bare muscular back was exposed. She shut the window, locking it just in case. "Lena" She heard his voice muffled by her softest pillow. _

_"You aren't supposed to be here" She laughed as she slowly walked back to the comfortable haven. "You might get in trouble" _

_"I find myself staying later, and later each time. I will say my goodbyes before your room-mates come home." Kol's eyes looked over her, and he smirked. "You are a beautiful, tempting creature" _

_"And you are good with words Mr. Mikaelson" Elena crawled onto the bed, slowly teasing him. "Are you awake yet?"_

_"Very" He grabbed her face in his hands, "I love you" He kissed her as she laughed and then they rolled over- sheets seperating them. _

_"It's very rainy outside" She reminded him, "Do you know what I do when it is raining?"_

_"Sleep?" He took a guess, trying to keep them in bed as long as possible. "Because I love sleeping with you"_

_"Cute, Kol" She snorted "Very cute, but rather than romantically making love once more we could do something else..."_

_"I like option A" He made it evident, but then started listening to her "But what?"_

_"We could go swimming"_

_"In the rain?" He laughed, touching her neck with his fingertips. Sliding his hand down her shoulder to her waist "Sounds interesting"_

_"We have an indoor pool" She said, pushing at him. "One day, when we can be together like this all the time we will have an indoor pool" _

_"I agree" Kol laughed "Skinny dipping on rainy days with my loving, sexy girlfriend. I do not deserves this god, I do not deserve this"_

_"You joke too much" Elena told him, "But I like it"_

_"You do now?" He looked over at her alarm clock, the boyish joke face washing away. Elena knew that they were pressed for time. _

_"We can do this another time" She told him, "You better be getting back" Her throat felt like it was burning with unshed tears because she could not let him see how much it hurt her for him to have to go back to Ivan. "Just a few more months and we will be living in our beautiful home with an indoor pool"_

_"I promise" Kol said, "When he lets me go we can get an indoor pool and play as much as you like." He kissed her forehead as her grabbed his clothes. "Until then, I love you"_

_"I love you too, Kol"_

* * *

"So, the indoor pool lines the entry way" The Interior Designer said to Elena over the phone, "Nice fresh blue water that gives an elegant but modernized look to your cherry wood walls"

"And furniture?" Elena asked "You did get my email concerning what I want inside of my home?" She waited for a second while the Designer re-checked her list.

"Yes, you wanted the leather black couches and the white throws. But you also insisted that you have the california king bed T.P. bed and the black headboard." She paused "And in each room the same type of bed, different color headboard and different devuts"

"Yes, and do not forget the kitchen appliances and the fully loaded bar" Elena had arranged the perfect house, she and her room-mates would be in Mystic Falls in three hours. It took two seperate cars to carry the large group, and a lot of CD changes. Elena had a stranger following them with most of the things they needed from home.

She needed to sleep more than anything, her eyes were starting to trick her. She felt as if she could see different things in front of her. She pulled over on the side of the road, "I need to rest" She told Stevie "It's your turn"

"Yes momma" Stevie drove on and on listening the GPS system. "I can't wait to meet these people" But Elena had fallen asleep with the lull of the car. She kept going back to Kol, her thoughts and all of her anger. It was all directed towards the time they had spent together.

She felt weird moving into a house that was supposed to be their's. It had everything they wanted in a house, the pool and the huge kitchen and bar. It felt so wrong to be driving there, but she had already bought it. She had already done most of the things, why not finish? No one would understand if she had quit any-way.

Elena tried to think of the people she would want to see first, she would want to see her brother and even Bonnie. She would want to see Damon as well, because she missed him sometimes. She really wanted to see Rebekah, and to be honest she even wanted to see Klaus. She was scared that Kol might be there, but when it came down to it...they had bought a house. What was she supposed to do? Not go. If Kol thought so, he was wrong.

She was moved by someone "We're here"


	7. Spirits

Spirits

If anger were in the form of sugar, Elena would be on a sugar high. On her first night back in Mystic Falls, Alaric had offered to take her out to dinner. Of course, the only place in Mystic Falls happened to be the Mystic Grill. Elena was prepared to run into anyone that she once dated or cared for, she brought Wren. Wren had not come willingly though, he wanted to make sure he got something in return to the boring night out. He wanted the room next to the pool, that happened to be Hayley's room.

Elena had to settle a fight in her house, and then go to dinner- pretending she was happily in love with the sweet boy from college. She still hadn't told Alaric and Jeremy of what happened to her when Klaus and his party of 12 walked in. She spotted her old friends among the crowd. Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Matt, and then she saw Kol with that _thing. _

To be honest, she was not entirely ugly. She had a long face, and close together eyes but a beautiful smile and beautiful long blonde hair. "I'm sorry" Wren said, not too loud but good enough so Elena could hear him. "I can slam him against a table if you'd like"

Elena could only see a dead Wren on the ground.

"It's no use" Elena said, "I was wrong" That hit her worse than he loving embrace, she was wrong about him. Usually, she knew things like that. When they were going to happen, when they weren't. Especially since there were people on her side, there was this girl back in Texas. A sweet-heart at first sight, but Elena had this feeling about her- and one day the girl tried to steal her television.

_"Were you? Things aren't always what they seem" _

"I know things aren't always what they seem, Wren but this looks pretty evident!" She whispered a little louder, with rushed words.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything" Wren whispered back.

Elena started hearing louder voices, one's that did not match the moving lips in the room. They were yelling at her, "I'll be right back" She grabbed her purse and nearly ran out the back of the bar. It was a bunch of loud chaotic whispers.

_"...Elena must know about..."_

_"...She is a monster..."_

_"...Destroy her..."_

_"...Death will not come to Elena..."_

_"...They belong together..."_

_"...Elena balances nature..."_

_"...Keep the other girl away from the boy..."_

_"...Murderer..."_

"Stop" She commanded "Get out of my head"

_"Elena, you must save my son"_

"Elena? Is that you?" Rebekah's voice came from the door, but Elena barely heard her. She tried to focus on the loudest voice but it was drowned out by the others.

"Shut up, Shut up!" She screamed at the other spirits, and then silence overcame the alley way. She turned around too fast for a human, the veins in her eyes a solid black. Rebekah backed up against the wall in shock.

"Oh my god" Rebekah said "You are not human"

"You can't tell anyone, Rebekah" Elena begged "The spirits, they were trying to tell me something, but I could not hear them. They were screaming at me." _Is it about Kol? Is he okay?_

"Did you anger them?" Rebekah sat down in front of them, "My mother always said they were annoying"

"It was your mom, she said- she told me something" Elena laughed "Of course"

"What are you?" Rebekah asked, "Because vampires can't talk to spirits."

"I'm not just a vampire, or a witch, or even a werewolf... I'm different" Elena tried to explain, "But right now I need to get back to my family... and I think you need to get back to yours"

"I missed you, Elena" Rebekah said, "It gets annoying by myself" Rebekah did not look so perky anymore. She looked like she hated being in the place she stood.

"I promise, we can have lunch tomorrow or something. I know, just come to my house tonight" Elena walked into the door, catching the eye of another similar to her. Klaus. He had not changed much, but he now held the hand of a beautiful raven-haired girl. She seemed compelled the way she sat too still, and Elena wondered if Klaus had. But she kept on walking until she was by a worried Wren. Wren. The only one that she could trust in the room, next to Rebekah of course.

"What was it?" He whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders. Elena whispered through her teeth.

"I'll explain when we get home" She told him. "But I think Kol might be in trouble"

"Why do you care?" Wren shrugged, "He hurt you"

"It's because of that she-bitch over there" She felt like pointing, and then stabbing her in the heart. _One stake, two stake, three stake, four say goodbye to the vampire whore. _

Elena controlled herself, talking to Jeremy and Alaric like her night and life was the same old thing. Yet, she felt so distant from the two of them. They were enjoying their life as Mystic Fall men and Elena was no longer human. She imagined the meal going so much different if she were here with Kol.

She looked over at him, catching his eye for a split second before he turned. _I'll save you. _

_"Elena, you must save my son"_


	8. He's Everything To Me

He's Everything To Me

She sat at the bottom of the pool, her hair floating above her. If she could drown herself, she would to talk to the spirits. But they usually contacted her when they needed to. "Esther" She opened her mouth to form the word "Talk to me, please"She shut her eyes, sucking in water. Her body laid on the bottom of floor, sprawled out as she found herself in a different place.

It was a much greener surrounding, a meeting place between her and Esther. "Hello Elena" She smiled "I think we need to talk, daughter"

"I would not go so far to call me daughter" Elena told her.

"Soon to be daughter, then?"

* * *

Heat ran through his veins as if she had poisoned him with her beautiful eyes, just one look and he was ready to fall to his knees. But jealousy ran stronger through him, how dare he? How dare that pathetic excuse of a vampire put his arms around _his_ girl. Kol had tried hard not to look at her as she laughed and smiled at all of Wren's annoying jokes. Okay, one or two made him laugh too.

Especially with Klaus's incompetent girlfriend's humor, and her annoying laugh. Kol swore he saw Elena wince at her piggish giggle. If he was not terrified of the dagger, he would have asked Klaus where he found this one at... She seemed like that one girl he found on the edge of the street.

But then Elena got up with Wren and she started whispering furiously in some different language, "Est eius mater" If he heard her right when she nearly yelled, it meant 'It is his mother!' Kol shrugged it off after Elena started laughing, telling Jeremy and Alaric they were talking about a film they saw in Latin class. Kol felt bad, he did not even know Elena took latin.

She was gone the next time Kol went to look at her, and then the night seemed to go on and on with his "girlfriend" laughing at Klaus's idiot jokes. She was flirting with Klaus in front of Klaus's bride-to-be like an cretin whore. Kol thought of her as quite beastly.

Rebekah seemed different after her trip to the restroom "Who are you texting?" Kol asked, leaning forward. "A boy?"

"No" Rebekah laughed "Matt is my boyfriend Kol"

"Oh, I see..." Kol did not see, Matt was competion to him. Elena used to talk about him all the time when they were finding places to put her. Matt and Damon and Alaric. But Alaric was not a problem to Kol. Alaric was simply the father figure. "Good for you"

"Thank you"

"Who, may I ask, are you texting?" Kol asked again, but Rebekah put her phone in her purse and stood up.

"Klaus, I have to go to this event down the street" Rebekah explained "I will see you at home" Rebekah scooted out of the booth without her boyfriend (who looked very confused) and started walking out of the Grill. Klaus announced that they would follow her, if it was an event worth Rebekah- it was an event worth everyone else.

* * *

Rebekah's had connected with the door with speed, "Come on, come on..." She called until the door opened revealing Elena's face. "They followed, I'm sorry"

"It's cool, we'll just throw an event" She looked behind her "Let's party, and keep those fools distracted" Elena pointed to a girl wearing barely anything "Behave"

"Oh, always" The girl laughed, trying to act innocent. Rebekah followed Elena up a twisting stairs as the music started with heavy bass.

"We need to talk about your mother" Elena started off, sitting down at a table by a pool.

* * *

Klaus noticed colorful lights from the distance, "When did that house get there?" He asked out loud. It was a beauty, and if it had been on the market awhile back he would have bought it. He heard songs change too often, and a lot of loud girlish screams and laughter. A teen party. "Meal time"

Stefan seemed to laugh at his joke, "Like old times"

"Just like old times" Klaus agreed, and started walking to the house. A slow country song started playing and Klaus heard the worst singing he had ever heard in his long life. "Bloody hell..."

Kol laughed, but then shut up as if he was familiar with the horrible vocalist. "I don't think we should be here" He seemed nervous by the music.

"It is our sister, we have to make sure she does not have too much fun without us" It seemed like minutes that Kol and Klaus just looked at each other, testing one another. Kol gave up, and they walked to a different song.

* * *

Elena looked like Hayley, her shorts good double as a bikini bottom, and her shirt was barely there. She looked like she did every other day of the month but the third. She knew who was coming, and she was going to do her best to break him. "Oh hell, look who is looking mighty sexy" Parker yelled like the redneck everyone knew he was.

"Next time I go on a date, your coming" She pointed to Parker, "You make people jealous"

Her doorbell rang and Hayley invited them in, guy shopping at the front door. Elena controlled herself from laughing, and just sat at a stool by the bar. "Elena, darling I have not seen you in-"

"A very long time" Elena finished Klaus's sentence, and gave him a hug for the old days. "You look well"

"I could say the same for you" Klaus laughed, "You look happy"

"I am" She said, "I am very happy with life" Elena stood up "Can I get you anything?" She went behind the bar and handed him a bottle.

"My favorite, you have quite a collection here" Elena let herself relax around Klaus, let him talk to her about ancient wines. And she realized he was a really good friend, but when she looked up from the other side of the bar and saw Kol talking to someone else she grasped that she was wrong before. There is a difference between being in love, and love. She had it switched. She was in love with Kol because when she was with Kol, she could only think of Kol. Elena, for the most part, never thought of her exes. And she could not stop thinking about him, he was always there in every action she made. Elena cared about him so much, she wants to know what he thinks and what he knows about life.

She finds all of his quirks funny, like how he carries his passport everywhere he goes just in case he decides they should go somewhere else. And they had this chemistry between them that could set off a fire alarm. She barely noticed other guys, those people just passed under her radar. She used to always look forward to seeing him.

He is the one.

The one she would lay her down her own life for.

"I'm heading out" Klaus announced to the room, and his girl, and Kol's seemed to line up. "Anyone else want to come?" He asked sarcastically. He walked over to Elena and kissed her cheek. "Good luck with my brother"

"How-How did you...?" She looked at him, and Klaus just winked.

"It's all about eye contact, Elena" Klaus whispered, "I expect everyone to keep dancing- crank up the music and party for the rest of the night."

Most of the people cleared out, and the others were just there dancing. Stevie-Rae winked at Elena, and turned on one of Elena's favorite slow songs. 'Let Me Down Easy' by Billy Currington. "Alright, you heard Mr. Cool Cat dance" Elena took Parker's hand and leaned into him.

"_Act soon, daughter...He is so close" _Elena smiled into Parker's arm. Esther seemed to always be there whereas she used to never be.

Parker twirled Elena into someone else's unexpecting arms. Kol paused for a second, but Stevie-Rae gave him a look saying if he messed up the moment she'd kill him. Elena leaned closer into Kol, putting her chin on his shoulder. "Do you want to see the pool?" Elena said casually. Kol nodded, he seemed to be on the same wavelength as her. She led him up the stairs looking back at her room-mates that were all in on it. Hayley pointed to her outfit and then gave her a thumbs up. "In here"

She opened the doors to reveal some sparkling water, "Elena I can't" she pulled him closer to her.

"I'm not here to make you unfaithful, I'm not even here to get you back like this. I'm here to get you to listen." She threw him down on the pool chair. "And you will listen to me"

"Alright, I'll listen to you" Kol's eyes were wide, she had shocked him once more.

"She's not what you think she is, there's a reason she's ugly as sin to you." Elena was taking off her shorts, but not to seduce him. She just did not feel like getting her perfectly slutty clothes wet. "Come here" She held out her hand, and made sure she was standing on the right side of the pool, where her room-mates could not see what she was doing.

"What?" He seemed distracted by her exposed skin. Her hand was extended to him, and eventually he got the point. He took her hand. She swung him into the pool with a loud splash. Elena took off her shirt, and then joined him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to show you something" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on the bottom of the pool. She sat in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist so he would not move. Before she closed her eyes, he put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes.

_"Thank you" Esther's voice echoed throughout their haven "Elena"_

_"Mother" Kol shook his head "Why are you here?" _

_Esther was visible, and touching Kol's hand. Elena moved away from the two- zoning out not wanting to hear the fate one more time. When she found herself thinking about how life would change for them both, she thought of living in Mystic Falls until she had to go. Then, she thought of going to a lot of different places somewhere in Italy. "Ivan is a no good man" Esther's words echoed one more time, "He tricked you" _

_"Dammit!" Kol yelled, and looked back at his mom "Sorry"_

_"It's fine, nothing I'm not used to hearing when I'm checking in on my favorite daughter in law" She pointed to Elena, "She has a foul mouth" _

_"Not fair" Elena called, "Not fair at all" Elena's hands were on her hip. "What would you call this place, it's very blue"_

_"It's called the Blue Room" _

_"You're kidding me" Elena said, "I'm serious"_

_"Aqua" Esther laughed, "It seems our time has run out" Elena hugged Esther goodbye after Kol. "Take care of each other" _

_"I promise" Elena said before they were both back in the pool._

* * *

**_Review_**


	9. More Than A Memory

More Than A Memory

Elena was left in the destuction of her room, pictures knocked off of her dresser and lamps on the floor. She laughed to herself, "Kol" She called "Can you help me clean up this mess?" She grabbed her short navy blue robe, thinking to herself that he must have gotten hungry. "Kol, where are you?" Elena felt the back of her head, _I couldn't have hit my head that hard against the wall last night... _She saw a nicely folded up note on the bar. "He must have stepped out" But who was she kidding? Vampires did not just step out after a night like that...They stayed with the person they loved, didn't they?

_Dear Elena,_

_ You probably just realized that I am not next to you in bed, and maybe you are hoping I am taking a swim or catching a bite. We both know that is not true. Come on, you should have seen it coming. Did you honestly think that I would believe a woman that tried to kill me, and if I am not mistaken you at one point? You should have known better. As for our relationship, it was to get back at Klaus for putting a dagger in my chest. I saw the way he looked at you last night, and how he knew that he could not have you. Our time is over. It was fun while it lasted, but you were nothing more but a toy for my amusement. The girl that I brought with me is the girl that I want to be with for the rest of my life, I was not ashamed to bring her in front of my family like I am of last night. Last night was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and I am sorry for the mess I made of your room. _

_If I can say it as simple as the people on television say it "We. Are. Over." and let's not drone on the details of a lie. It was never real._

_- Kol Mikaelson _

Elena collapsed to her knees, pressing her back against the counter. Her sobs were loud intakes of breaths that did not save her from the heart break. The tears kept coming, and coming as her body shook, she did not even feel like hurting somebody the way he just hurt her.

"Elena?" Stevie-Rae came down the stairs wearing one of her over-sized T-shirts "Elena are you okay?" she hurried over by Elena's side falling to her knees. She picked up the note, and even it gave her tears. She hugged her best friend, and let Elena cry onto her shoulder. "Let it out, let it out"

"What's going on down here?" Hayley said, her feet hitting the stairs in aggravation. "Is everyone alright?"

"No" Elena croaked "I'm an idiot"

"No" Stevie-Rae said, "No you are not an idiot and do not say that ever again. He's the idiot!" spoken like a true best friend after her friends horrifying break up.

"Awh, Elena" Hayley joined the group in the cry-fest, "We will make it through this"

"You guys might, but what about me?" Elena cried, "I put so much into something I never had, I feel so stupid..." Each tear that fell reminded her that he would not be there to catch them.

And for once her head was silent, not a single word from her so called "Mother" Elena felt abandoned by the people she needed to hear the truth from. At least she had Hayley and Stevie-Rae to catch most of her tears. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, listening to Elena tell them how stupid and embarassed she was and in return Elena hearing from Hayley and Stevie-Rae what an moron Kol was.

But with the bright sun coming in through the windows, Elena stood up "I'll be fine, he's not the first and I'm guessing he won't be the last. Now, we have a wedding to get ready for"

"It's in two days, how are we going to find the perfect dress for that?" Stevie-Rae snorted "Two days, it took me a week to find a dress for Sammantha Stewart's 21st birthday and by the end of the night I knew that thing was coming off"

"She's right, I have not seen that dress since" Hayley nodded "But two days is a little crazy" Elena rolled her eyes at them.

"As your cheer captain and your first place winner of the Best Bikini Blast I think we can find the perfect dress to add some fucking awesome effects to that night" Elena stood up, "And because I am tired of not being me in front of my family and friends it has to be my style."

"Alright, alright...but where do we start? We do not have our normal shops to go to" Hayley pointed out, "And we haven't even installed wireless here!"

"I'll call Rebekah" Elena said, "I remember her having some of the nicest dresses in town. She has to have those people on speed dial!" The girls were suddenly on a different topic completely, Elena could pretend that she was happy that easily. She could change the mood in a room to pure happiness when she felt helpless, and hurt.

The girls invited Hannah, but she ignored them. James finally popped the question in the mix of drunken slurs and what Stevie-Rae described as "furniture breaking" upstairs. Hannah was not going anywhere.

* * *

Nightfall had come faster that expected, Elena was alone in her clean bedroom. It smelt like him. Everything smelt like him when she breathed. To be honest with herself, she had partly dialed his number a couple hundred times without pressing call. It was like she wanted to call him and yell it out, but she wanted to act like it did not bother her. And if she started yelling like she wanted to, she would start crying and growing weaker. She would beg him to come home to her, and she would sink lower and lower to her knees when he said no.

Why drive the stake in deeper when there was no one to pull it out?

She grabbed her car keys and walked slowly to her car, wiping her eyes. She slammed the door, starting up the engine hearing some high-beat song come on the radio about broken hearts- her luck. She just tapped her foot a little on the gas, and kept speeding until she could not remember where she was going.

She saw the red and blue lights before she heard it over the music. The sheriff knocked on Elena's window without looking in it. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Oh Sheriff Forbes, you look better than I remember!" Elena said, trying to charm her way out of a ticket.

"Oh my god, Elena is that you? I heard you were back in town!" The sheriff ripped up whatever she was writing "I guess you were in a hurry to talk to your brother or something. I know how you guys work now, it's always an emergency"

"Sort of, do you know where the Mikaelson's moved?" Elena felt like a Grade A stalker, but she did not care at the moment. Ms. Forbes wrote down Klaus's address with a smile. "Thank you, I was in a rush to get his wedding gift. I had no idea, and I do not want to get on his badside"

"Oh, we would not want that would we" She waved goodbye to Elena, and drove around her. Elena laughed to herself, only Sheriff Forbes would rip up a ticket because Elena was her daughter's friend.

She drove by the house, w_hat am I doing? Seeing if he's home with his tramp? Damn, I am so pathetic. _She made a U-Turn and started heading back home. She opened her glove- compartment, pulling out a bright red blood bag. She bit into it, draining it of it's contents. Parker liked to brag about what type of blood it was, but Elena had the idea that blood was blood as long as she was satisfied everything was okay. She threw the empty bag out the window, "I'm just breaking all kinds of laws tonight!"

When she got home, she was in a different mood. It was the de-Kol everything mood. She walked up the stairs into her room, throwing her jacket on her end-table. She opened the draws taking out a box of pictures, and all those stupid hand written letters. "Goodbye Kol" She sung as she dropped one of his favorite pictures of the two in the water. She watched the ink fade into the water, rolling her eyes. She sat on the edge of the pool putting her feet in the water.

"Dear Elena, blah blah blah I love you with all my heart... Ha!" She threw the letter into the water, splashing water with her feet. "Dear Elena, Tonight was the first time we kissed. Did you feel it to? Because I was on the edge of falling for you for the rest of my life." Oh, that one sort of stung but it hit the water just as quickly as the other one. "Dear Elena, I am such a dick and all I care about is myself" Then she noticed the ring still on her finger, his apology ring that she kept on for some reason... She took it off and threw it on the deep side of the pool. "Dear Elena, My time with Ivan is almost up and I think I can keep the promise I made to you. I made the first payment on our-" She started laughing "On our future together, good one Kol...good one!" Then she reached an un-opened letter. She opened it, hoping it said something cheesy that she could laugh about.

_Dear Elena, _

_I have lived over a thousand years waiting to meet someone as beautiful and charming as you, and I have been given the chance to be with you over these last few months. If you are reading this, our time is up and I have joined the spirits. Do not cry my love, because if anything I am in a better place because of you. Our time together made me believe that there is not only sarrow in this world. You reminded me that dancing beneath a corny old prom set is fun, and that some of the best people come from Texas. You reminded me that love cannot be bought, and trust has to be earned. I don't know which door slam taught me those lessons. _

_But I am not the only one that has changed, you have too. I think you finally let go of the Elena that was trapped on the bridge. You embraced your situation and became a good friend, someone that I read bakes some of the best cakes on Earth at 1 a.m. and someone that swam with the dolphins during Spring Break. You became a really good dancer, in trashy bars or prestigious night clubs and then you became one of the best lovers, and friends I have ever had. You held me that night after I found out about the deal I mistakenly made. You kissed my bare shoulders the night I told you I wanted to marry you, and begged for you to tell me to stay. You have shown me so much in our short time together, and I want you to now that if it were me or you that I had to choose from it would always be you. _

_Elena, you are the girl I will always think of even if I am thousands of miles below sea with a dagger in my heart- my heart will always beat for you. _

_With all the love I have,_

_Kol_

"Oh Hell, What am I supposed to do now?" Elena put the note back in the box, and then saw the sparkle of the ring. "Apology accepted?"


	10. Best Days Of Your Life

Best Days Of Your Life

Elena was at the Grill with Hayley and Stevie-Rae listening to Matt "Everything's changed since I fell in love with Rebekah, for the better you know? Strange" Some nun-like girl was up on the stage singing a really bad version of 'I kissed a Girl' "It should be illegal for people to sing that bad, and be that drunk before 12"

"Elena does it" Hayley laughed "But Elena can sing"

"It's them that are tone deaf" Elena pointed at the two and started laughing "I used to sing a lot in bars, drunk, before 12" Matt put his hands up in defense.

"You should go sing that one song you love so much" Stevie-Rae was looking at someone else when she said the words coldly "It might be the best thing you've ever done"

Elena turned to see who she was looking at "I'll do it" she looked down at what she was wearing, "But we need a stylist, I only sing that song when I look like I do at home"

"I have a shirt in my car..." Hayley said, running out to her car.

"What song?" Matt said, "I'll go tell that guy over there" Elena whispered in his ear the song, because she was sure that Mr. Nosey of there was listening to her. Klaus and his family looked comfortable in their booth. Elena did a small wave towards Elijah who smiled back, waving to her. 3/4 were on her side about the whole thing, and only one was trying to rebel. The boy she wanted to be with, how crazy?

"I got it!" Hayley ran through the room and human speed of course, "It was in the bottom of the bag but I got it!" Hayley pulled Elena into the bathroom. "And these really tight jeans that you should wear more often." **(A/N: To find out what the outfit looks like look up Riley singing Before He Cheats from the Client List) **Elena let Hayley fix her up, hair to outfit.

"Don't you look sexy" Parker, who just joined the group, said "Can't wait to get some of that single girl action" Now, Elena understood Matt's drunk before 12 law. Besides the fact Parker was talking too loud, he was being way too sexual for Elena.

The man in charge of the stage called Elena and her group, Elena did not realize that she was going with her friends. This bar was about to have some kind of window breakage. Elena stood at the top of the stage, with her friends as the music started she got her signature smirk on her face.

_"Cause I'll be there_  
_In the back of your mind_  
_From the day we met_  
_Til you were making me cry_  
_And it's just too bad_  
_You've already had the best days_  
_The best days of your life_

_Aint it a shame?_  
_A shame that everytime you hear my name_  
_Brought up in a casual conversation_  
_You can't think straight_  
_And aint it sad?_  
_You can forget about what we had_  
_Take a look at her and do you like what you see?_  
_Or do you wish it was me_

_I'll be there_  
_In the back of your mind_  
_From the day we met_  
_To the very last night_  
_And it's just too bad_  
_You've already had the best days_  
_The best days of you life_

_And does she know?_  
_Know about the times you used to hold me_  
_Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me_  
_I'd be the only one_  
_I heard about_  
_Yeah, someone told me once_  
_When you were out_  
_She went a little crazy_  
_Ran her mouth about me_  
_Aint jealousy funny?_

_I'll be there_  
_In the back of your mind_  
_From the day we met_  
_To the very last night_  
_And it's just too bad_  
_You've already had the best days_  
_The best days of you life_  
_With me was a fairytale love_  
_I was head-over-heels til you threw away "us"_  
_And it's just too bad you've_  
_Already had the best days_  
_The best days of your life_

_I heard you're gonna get married_  
_Have a nice little family_  
_Live out my dreams with someone new_  
_But I've been told that a cheater_  
_Is always a cheater_  
_I've got my pride_  
_And she's got you_

_I'll be there_  
_In the back of your mind_  
_From the day we met_  
_To you making me cry_  
_And it's just too bad_  
_You've already had the best days_  
_The best days of you life_

_Of your life_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_You're gonna think of me_  
_You're gonna think of me in your life_  
_Oh, oh, yeah_  
_It's a shame_  
_It's a shame_  
_It's a shame..."_

Elena ended with a loud applause from the entire Grill, except Kol who looked a little pissed. She blew him a kiss, and waved with her fingers like an innocent girl. Kol stood up to leave, but something stopped him and he turned around and looked at her one last time. His eyes told her to follow him, and she did without drawing attention to herself. "What?" Elena asked with her arms crossed.

"You need to remove that" He pointed to the tattoo from her the front of her hip bone near her belly button, Elena had forgotten about it for awhile. Well, if no one knew about her and Kol's past they did now... It was his name written fancy calligraphy.

"It's my body, I can keep whatever I want on it!" Elena started the fight, "You are not in charge of me, you do not tell me how I am supposed to live my life!"

"You get on stage and sing a song to me, and then tell me I don't control your life. Move on Elena!" Kol yelled "I never loved you"

"You didn't love me? Okay, Kol because I believe that." She paused "If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person on Earth. How dare you stand in front of me and lie!"

"I am not lying Elena" He said, "Not one bit I never truly loved you"

"Ahhh...I see the fuck-up-Elena's-Life fairy as visited us again...Nice try, I still don't believe you" She stood back for a second trying to gather up her thoughts. "Is that what your doing? Trying to make me hate you?" He was silent, looking at her without really looking at her. "I love you"

"I'm pretty sure I don't care"


	11. Wish It Was Me

Wish It Was Me

"Did you forget?

Forget how we made plans,

Picked our futures out together,

Said forever,

and never looked back,

Well did you like,

like how I looked tonight?

Did it make you think of what your missing,

When your kissing her, ohoh,

and what about,

What about all those nights,

when you put your arms around me tight,

and said that one day,

one day,

one day,

We would have our happy ending,

Pardon me,

But are you still missing me?

Because she said you were doing fine,

but we both know that's a lie-"

"Elena are you going to sit up here singing all night, or are you going to try on your dress?" Hannah said coming up the stairway "Pretty song by the way" Hannah wore a floor length black dress, simple but sweet. It was Hannah's style, even if she looked ordinary she looked beautiful.

"Do I really have to go to this pre-wedding bash or whatever Rebekah called it?" Elena said, putting down the guitar catching her reflection in a window "I look like hell" Elena was trying to find an excuse not to go with her friends. Klaus had charmed them into going. Even Elena was on the boat until she was rudely reminded that Kol and his bitch would be there. She had just gotten rejected by him earlier that day, no one wants to go to a party with someone that rejected them.

"True, but nothing a long shower and three room-mates can't fix!" Hannah dragged her into the bedroom, Hayley and Stevie-Rae were there too holding a black bag. Elena had a dress already picked out, she had no idea what was in that bag.

"You'll love it! We promise!" Hayley clapped, "Hey, I would wear it!"

"That's what I'm worried about..." Elena was pushed into the bathroom, "I don't want to go!" She let them know before she turned on the water. She stood there for a second, and then talked herself into getting in the shower. "What's the worst that could happen, Elena? He tells you he hates you? He pretty much did that today!"

Elena washed away all her doubts, and all of her fears preparing herself for a night with her friends. She needed to block him for a moment, he could not control her life. And after awhile when the water started running colder and colder she thought maybe she should remove the tattoo, what's the point of leaving a mark on her skin that was not true? He might be on her heart for awhile, but she'd find someone to remove that one too.

She could pretend at least.

When she got out of the shower, her room-mates were waiting for her with plugged in curling irons and make-up bags. "Let's get started" Elena said, "No harm done in looking your best"

Hayley was in charge of drying her hair, and Stevie-Rae was in charge of make-up and then Hannah used the curling iron for the front Elena's hair and the curlers in the back of her hair. "You are going to look like a bad bitch tonight" Hannah laughed, quoting some freshmen at the bar last month.

"Let's do this Jersey Shore style" Hayley said when she took out the last curler "One shot before the dress, and three after seeing it" The girls agreed to Hayley's terms, and then Stevie-Rae unzipped the bag.

"What do you think?" Stevie-Rae said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Elena said "I thought this was supposed to be elegant" The dress was black, and obviously very tight fitting. It cut off mid-thigh by the length of it, and it had slashes on the left hip going up to Elena's waist. The sleeves were kind of long sleeved but also had slashes going up it. It was very sexy. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Oh hell yes, now drink up- this is going to be a long night" Hannah said, "Hurry! We are almost late" The girls got in Parker's truck that arrived the day before, it seemed all the cars were starting to join the group. It was adorable almost the way Elena could dance and drive. Elena loved London Bridge only because of the "Dancing like a hoe" part. But when she got to Klaus's house, she did not want to get out of the truck.

"I think this calls for another shot" Elena whispered, She was not the only one that didn't get the memo. Other girls were wearing short dresses, but she was the only one that looked extremely sexy. "Whatever, forget it. We look damn good and I don't care what anyone has to say about it"

When Elena walked in she felt like she was in a movie, "This is my jam!" Hayley said sarcastically, "They need to play something that will not make this residents fall asleep"

"We'll work on that later" Elena looked over at Elijah, "I'll be right back" She walked towards him with a smirk spreading on her face. "I think you have the power to change this music"

"You seem to have made an impression on the men in the room" Elijah took Elena's extended hand, leading her on the dance floor. Their dancing was elegant and not so close, they were clearly friends but Elijah was daring people to break up their dance. "What are you trying to do?"

"Save him" Elena said, "But I might be in this for fun too" Of course she was, he pissed her off he deserves what she plans to throw at him. Elena was a dancer, she could coordinate what she needed to coordinate. If she gave Steve-Rae the signal her team could keep up. "Can you keep up?" She asked Elijah.

"I can try, depends what kind of dance you are trying to pull off" Elijah shrugged.

"Keep it elegant, act like the song is not changing. And then we change it up into something sexy." Elena said, "It'll look like entertainment to everyone else"

"And to my brothers?" Elijah laughed "What will it mean to them?"

"My first move" Elena said, "This is not a game anymore"

Elijah walked over to the person in charge of music, telling him whatever Elijah wanted to participate in. Elena waited for him to return, giving Stevie-Rae and Hayley the signal to find a dance partner. Hannah was already with James. Stevie-Rae grabbed Parker, only because it would be weird for her to dance with Wren. Hayley took Wren though, which was funny to Elena for some reason.

When they started dancing with the group of people already dancing to the elegant music, it took all of their strength to control their laughter. But when the song changed, it was cheer time. It was time to shine. The people that were dancing had no idea what was going on, Promiscuous was playing. Elena laughed "Have you been stalking me?"

"Did you really think that Kol was the only one keeping track of you?" Elijah said, "Let's dance" They all moved in sync as if they were waltzing but when Elijah turned Elena bringing her back to him the dance mood changed. Partners switched, Stevie-Rae became Elijah's partner and it all went in a circle. Elena was dancing with Wren, she was used to Wren's dancing- most of the time he was the one helping her with the dance parts of the cheer. This was like practice to them, they'd done the dance before.

They switched again, and James took Elena in his arms- the mood changing back to elegant. Elena liked the constant change-up it was exciting. But the crowd surrounding them would not expect the next move. Elena was twirled into Elijah's arms again, her leg wrapping around his waist as she winked. She turned around and they started dancing in sync again doing the same dance moves until Elena walked over to Klaus and Klaus's bride, pulling them into the dance. She gave Elijah Klaus's bride. Klaus smirked at Elena while changing up the dance a little, he leaned Elena back where everyone else kept waltzing to the best of their abilities. "I'm going to kill her Klaus" Elena told him, "Tonight"


	12. Death Wishes

Death Wishes

Elena was more that shocked when someone else twisted her out of Klaus's arms than her expected dance partner, Kol looked down at her shaking his head. "You can't take a hint can you?" She thought she saw him smile, she wanted to tell himself not to flatter himself, that he was on her bad side at the moment but she kept silent. The more she talked, the more he would catch on.

"Can I cut in here?" Elijah asked, giving Elena a slight nod. The first step in the plan was done, they had planned in perfectly without a flaw. Elijah and Elena had pretended, said the right things as if they had not planned it earlier. They left Elena's room-mates out of it this time, and they had not informed anyone until Klaus.

"I think we're a little busy brother" Kol curtly nodded "There is an a_vailable _woman over there"

"Save me a dance" Elena told Elijah, touching his shoulder as he walked past. Whatever she could do to piss Kol off at the moment was what she planned to do. Elijah smirked at his brother for over his shoulder, then he was gone in the crowd of black suits and formal gowns.

"So, you and Elijah?" Kol asked in dismay, rolling his eyes at her as if she was the one going around breaking hearts without a second thought. The only indication that he left was sleeping with her, and that might as well be an off-beaten path. Men slept around all the time with their ex girlfriends, and even the ocassional best friends current girlfriend. She wanted to believe that the thing he was hiding behind his stone-cold vampire look was his real emotions. She wanted to get inside of his head, make him speak to her the way he use to.

"You should know better Kol Mikaelson" She said as if they were not even on a first name basis, "I have to go" It was in she thought he would break, she thought he would tell her to stay but he did not. She waite a few seconds, facing side-ways at him. She looked so much like Katherine, the Katherine that once pretended she was a good girl instead of a trashy hoe. "I hope it's worth it"

"It is" Kol said, "One last dance?" He offered but Elena just shook her head, declining him. She broke through with just a motion. His eyes showed hurt, and a small bit of anger. "What do you want me to do, Elena?"

"Nothing" Elena said "I don't want you to do a thing" She was stuck in a mono-tone voice full of fake defeat. She started cutting through the crowd, searching for the next sign.

_"...Elena..." _

_"...Go left..."_

_"...She lies..."_

_"...She needs his blood..."_

_"Go back to him" _Esther's voice rose above all the rest, _"She's going to make her move!" _

"Oh this bitch is straight testing me" Elena took off her earrings, not because she was acting like she was ghetoo but because she did not want messed up ears. Kol was not longer in the same spot he was in, he was secluded by Loren.

_"Come on baby, let's go somewhere else" _Elena singled in on her, like a huntress she reached into the misplaced vase taking out one of the nicest stakes she had ever seen. Her moves were brisk, quick and to the point. Her mouth was getting closer and closer to Kol's neck, and she could see the strange veins peering out.

In reminded her of what Esther told her.

_"The spirits were angered with me, and so was Mikael. So together they created their own race. I do not know how he managed to get a hold of the spirits but he did. Every few hundred years a witch's child will become a vampire but she won't be the kind of vampire you would think of. She will be like Mikael. A self-loathing, vampire hunter. Ivan hates himself, it is clear after awhile of seeing someone. He wishes the entire race to be killed, or mostly his part of the family. Since my son created his original bloodline, he wants Kol to die. What better way to kill him when he is going willingly? You are not in danger, Elena. My son is. His daughter is just collateral damage."_

Her blue veins, her teeth. How did Kol not see this? Elena was quick as a whip, slamming her against the wall. Loren's head balanced back, "Get. Away. From. Him." Elena growled, her eyes turning bright yellow and her black veins bringing an extra coat of anger. Elena's fangs peered out from her mouth. "Listen here you homewrecking bitch-"

"No, you listen" She hissed at Elena, "I am tired of your attempts to save something you cannot have" Elena stood her ground though, she just looked her in the eye and slammed her head once more. "You bitch"

"You are going to die tonight Loren" Elena said as she lifted up the stake, "I know what you are trying to do, but you need to realize that I will never let you hurt the people I love"

"Too late" She broke free of Elena's grasp for five seconds, going to the shocked Kol's neck. Her teeth momentairly sunk into him. Elena panicked, she pushed Kol out of the way replacing him in seconds. As Loren drained Elena as quickly as she had moved to Kol, she started to turn gray. Her body was deceasing steadily but Elena was fading as well.

She was inching towards her own demise, tick tick tick. "Elena!" Kol was yelling, shaking her fallen body. Elena's eyes were rolling around as she tried to see the now rushing people.

"Loren bit her" Elijah was yelling at Kol, "That's not good, that's not good. Elena's blood must of rebounded in Loren's system, killing her but what about Elena?"

_"Stay with him" _Esther's voice was the loudest in the room- or in Elena's head. _"You have to hold on long enough for the spell"_

"I can't" Elena croaked, single tears fell down her beautiful face. _I can't hold on. _

_"You must Elena, one minute. One minute and her posion will be gone." _Esther was trying to talk her into holding on a little longer, _"You're in water Elena, hold your breath."_

_I can't. _


End file.
